Jake and Amir Drabbles
by Nae'ka
Summary: Some people call it Gullieshipping.  So ace.


Just a few drabbles.

WARNING: Contains boys-loving-boys, ok? Please don't comment if this freaks you out. I don't care.

**Deal**

It wasn't easy sticking up for himself, but he tried with all his might. He'd tell off anyone who would front him and make sure that he looked and sounded confident enough… even when he had no idea what he was saying. Jake had developed, though, the keen ability to see through this façade and would always call him out on it. It bothered him, but not enough to ever want to leave his gullie in the dust.

"Are you done now?"

Amir nodded his head. He wasn't about to tell Jake no. His heart already hurt enough from the insults previously stated.

"Good. Go home."

**Popular**

Amir held up a book and much to Jakes disdain, his eyes were immediately drawn to it.

"Yeah, Jake, I like something popul-"

"Twilight?" Jake interrupted his coworker, eyeing the book with disgust.

"…. Yizz."

The blonde leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Well, say what you were going to. This should be interesting."

"Right. I finally like something more popular then _you_, Jakey. Don't have a calf or whatever, sheesh."

"You mean a cow."

"Huh?"

"… So you read the book, huh?"

Amir scoffed and chuckled a bit, "Of course not! I watched the movie."

"Did you?"

"… No."

Jake rolled his eyes.

"But! I did buy the shirt." He pulled out a bag, "Team Edwa'd, bitchez!"

"Who's Edward?"

"This guy." Amir pulled out the shirt and threw it at Jakes face. "That's Edw-… Edw… Eddie."

"So you can't say Edward anymore? …. You know what? I'm Team Jacob."

"Me too! … Who? ….. Jake, who's Jacob?... Jake? Who's Jacob?"

Jake took a deep breath and threw the shirt back at Amir. "It's me. I'm Jacob."

"…. Oh sheesh y'all! Twas a-…"

"A dream? It was nay. I know the author of that book personally. Yeah, that's actually me in the story."

"… And you love Bella?"

"Yeah."

The brunettes face darkened with a smirk. "I'm Bella."

"And I don't think you know who Edw-….. What?"

**Comfort**

"Jake, it's hard for all of us, man." Streeter patted Jakes shoulder, a failed attempt to bring his mind back to the funeral.

"I didn't… say goodbye. I threw a file in his face last time I saw him…" He looked away from the casket, to absentmindedly stare at his coworkers in the pews.

"You didn't know this would happen." The bigger man gave another pat to Jake's back before walking to sit with Jeff and Dan. "Stay strong."

Jake shook his head. He knew that it shouldn't affect him the way it was… But there was still a heavy guilt, flooded over him.

"Sheesh, even I feel like crap."

Jake sighed and wrapped an arm around Amir's shoulders. "I'm here for you, man."

They both looked to the casket again, to the silent and almost fake-looking Sam. "I probably feel worse than you, Jake. I mean… we were actual friends."

"This isn't a competition, dude."

**Pizza**

"This is just as disgusting and unhealthy for you as McNuggets. I honestly don't get why you won't-"

"Eh."

"Eh?"

"EH."

Jake groaned and stared down at the pizza box between him and Amir. "I've seen you eat sandwiches before! Just try this, it's good!"

"I see yellow on it!" Amir followed Jake's gaze and glared down at the greasy food.

"That's the cheese."

"I know what cheese looks like, you dumb FUCK."

Jake grunted and took a bite out of his own piece. "Whatever."

"I was talking about those." Amir pointed his index finger at a small chunk of bright yellow pineapple on the pizza.

So he noticed.

Jake shrugged. "It's a different type of cheese, ok? Just try it."

"….. For a kiss?"

The blond lifted a new piece from the box and touched it to his boyfriend's lips, receiving a grimace in return. "Try. It."

"For a kiss." Amir stood his ground, pursing his lips shut and setting his hands in his lap.

"Oh my Ricky! Amir, just eat a piece." The other man simply shook his head childishly, "… FINE. For a kiss."

"Kisses first!" Amir shoved the box off the table and knelt on it, pulling Jake by the collar. "Kiss me!" He said with a grin, his smiling shining in the florescent lights. Jake just rolled his eyes at the fact that Amir always acted like they've never kissed… or touched, for that matter… before. Still holding the new piece he wanted to feed Amir, he let the brunette kiss him as deeply as the position would allow. Finally, they pulled away, both red in the faces.

"Now try it."

"Hell to the nay, Jakey-boy."

**Thief**

"I stole it." Amir smiled at me, "But don't worry, there are no security tags on vegetables."

"Wow, so you aren't even going to try to lie anymore, huh?" I hold up the watermelon, "And this is a fruit."

"What eva', broseph. Just peel it and eat! You like this sort of thing don't you?"

"How the hell did you even sneak this out of a store?"

"I think you'll really like this one. It's really… ripe." He smirks and I don't even bother to try and figure out what he's up to.

"No seriously, how the hell did you get this out of there?"

"I think you'll really like this one, Jake. Eat it."

I slowly look up at him and his smile is a straight line… "Hospital?"

"Nay."

I sigh in relief. Had me worried for a second.

"Not for me, anyway."

The look he gives me, tells me that we'll be getting a house call from the cops tonight. "God damnit, Amir! What did you do!"


End file.
